The present invention relates to photographic apparatus in general, especially to still cameras, and more particularly to improvements in photographic apparatus of the type wherein the housing or body consists of two sections which are reciprocable with respect to each other to thereby increase or reduce the dimensions of the housing.
The copending application Ser. No. 344,366 of Winkler now U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,705 discloses a still camera wherein a main section of the housing supports a hollow second section which is reciprocable with respect to the main section to thereby cock the shutter and/or to actuate the film transporting mechanism. In a first end position, the second section overlaps and conceals the view finder, the picture taking lens and (if desired) one or more additional camera components. In a second end position, the second section exposes the lens and the view finder so that the camera is ready for the making of an exposure. When the second section assumes its second end position, one of its walls defines with a wall of the first section a slot or gap whose width decreases during movement of the second section to its first position. A clumsy or careless user is likely to insert into the slot a finger, an eyelid or one or more eyelashes while holding the camera in front of his eye and while moving the second section relative to the first section or vice versa.